


More than Fate

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fight against fate, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Otonokizaka University, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, but on the left ring finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Eli doesn't believe in destiny at all. She's more of a worker than a believer. And that applies to romance too. She wants to fall in love on her own, to the person who will love her for who she is. She doesn't want anyone to feel obliged to be with her just because they're 'fated' to be together. However, her grandmother always reminds her that the force of fate is strong, and even if you want to go against it, it just won't always end up your way.





	More than Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Good day~
> 
> I hope you'd enjoy~
> 
> Also, trigger warning of some sort... Read at your own risk especially if you don't like big surprises.

Eli Ayase had never liked the idea of _destiny_. She was more of a worker than a believer. She preferred giving efforts to make her dreams come true rather than waiting for it. She wanted to achieve success because of her own hard work and perseverance instead of saying that it’s fate.

Of course, that applied to romance too. She didn’t want to be stuck to someone just because they're _soulmates_ or something. She wanted to fall in love on her own, to the person who would love her for who she was. She wanted to experience that process of getting to know each other up until they finally get married. She didn’t want to meet someone and say _‘hey, we’re soulmates so let’s get married.’_

She had heard countless stories about destiny and soulmates from her beloved grandmother when she was young. The old woman would always remind her that the force of fate was strong. Even if you wanted to go against it, it just wouldn’t always end up your way. But of course, her grandmother said, if you truly think fighting it would make you happy, then it’s at least worth a try.

In one of her grandmother’s stories, she remembered hearing the phrase _“red string of fate”._ Ever the curious child, she asked.

 

_“What’s that, obaa-sama?”_

_“It’s one of the guides that fate gives us,” her grandmother said, “when you grow up, you will see a thin red string tied to your left ring finger.”_

_“Really? Then why don’t I see yours?” she asked again._

_“That’s because the string is only visible to you. Right now, I can see my own, but you can’t.”_

_“Oh! Then what is the string for?” she questioned yet again._

_“The other end of the string is tied to your soulmate,” the old lady explained, “that string may have knots and it may get all tangled up or stretched far away, but it’s okay. That means whatever may happen to you and your soulmate, you’d always be destined for each other. You may be far from each other, you may fight a lot, you may even hate them, but that won’t mean you aren’t fated. You will eventually find each other as long as your string remains tied to your fingers.”_

_“Heh…” she hummed, taking in every word that came out of her grandmother’s lips. “How do you know when someone’s your soulmate then?”_

_“The moment your left ring fingers touch, you will feel a chill in your spine, and the next second, everything will feel warm and fuzzy.” Her grandmother wore a fond look, remembering the time when she found her own soulmate._

_Eli nodded in understanding and amazement. Then a look of confusion graced her face. “But what if I don’t want to be with them? What if I love someone other than them?”_

_Her grandmother smiled. “That’s a good question dear,” she ran her hand across Eli’s soft blonde hair, “you see, when that happens, you have to take a risk and make a big, big, decision. And as much as possible, I don’t want you to resort to this…” She took a deep breath and continued with a more serious voice, “you can—”_

“Eli!” Maki’s voice woke Eli up from her unintended nap.

“Maki..?” Eli asked, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. She looked around and then she realized… she fell asleep while working at the library again.

“I told you you need to sleep properly,” Maki said, irritated as usual, as she took a seat opposite the blonde. “You’re still not done with your thesis?”

“Not yet,” Eli answered, “I still need to revise some stuff.” She sighed. “What time is it?”

“About 4 pm.”

“Shoot. I need to go!” Eli stood up and scrambled fixing her things.

Maki just raised an eyebrow as she watched her best friend rushing off.

 

And that was when Eli met the beautiful, sexy woman that was Nozomi Toujou.

 

She was running, trying to catch the train, to reach her 4:30 pm class. It was then that she bumped into something, or someone.

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” Eli exclaimed.

When the stranger looked up and met Eli’s eyes, Eli swore she hadn’t seen orbs as vibrant as hers. It seemed to absorb her, and she was unable to move nor even open her mouth to speak more.

“No, I’m sorry,” the shorter woman said, with a voice as gentle as an angel’s. “I wasn’t looking at where I was going.” Her long violet locks flowed as she bowed her head in apology.

“I-It’s okay…” Eli finally found her voice again. “Um…” As much as she wanted to stare forever at this gorgeous woman in front of her, she still had a class to catch up.

Just as she was about to continue her way, she suddenly heard the stranger speak. “M-My name’s Nozomi Toujou!”

“Eh?” Eli whipped her head back to the stranger – Nozomi.

“I-I mean, I’m sorry, but can you help me? I’m… kind of lost…” Nozomi averted her eyes, looking uneasy.

“Where are you going?” asked Eli. She figured she should help and then dash to her university.

“O-Otonokizaka University…” answered Nozomi. “I’m new to the area and mixed up the trains…”

 _‘Did she just say Otonokizaka? That’s where I go too!’_ Eli found herself happy and excited. Why though? Well, she might just have a teeny tiny bit of a crush on the lady. “O-Oh! That’s where I’m going to, actually! Let me lead the way!”

 

That’s where their friendship started.

 

Yes, friendship.

 

They were just _friends_.

 

No, actually they weren’t _just_ friends.

 

They were…

 

…best friends.

 

Best friends who did everything they could to help the other - that’s what they were. Ever since that day when Eli learned that Nozomi was a transferee to her university, they became friends. Too bad they weren’t in the same course though. But that’s alright, maybe, because they at least had one subject together. Their buildings were just beside each other too.

Since Nozomi was new to the school and moreso the area, Eli volunteered to show her around. They would meet up every time they had the same break time. They walked home together at least until the crossroad where they had to part ways.

One time, Eli wondered why. Why was she so attached to the purple-haired? Why was she letting her in her life so easily? Was it because she was so kind? Fun to be with? Smart? No, no matter what the person’s personality was, Elu always had a hard time when it came to trusting them. She didn’t really want to interact with them. So why was Nozomi Toujou different from everyone else?

 

And then, after years of being best friends, she might have realized the answer.

 

She _might_ have been in love with her.

 

Eli was unsure. She didn’t really understand the complex meaning of love. She was always unsure.

 

But every time, every _damn_ time, she saw her smile… somehow, somehow, her worries subside.

 

Every time she looked at Eli with that ever so vibrant emerald orbs with such care and passion, Eli couldn’t help but be mesmerized. Every time she spoke oh so gently with that voice that sounded like music to Eli’s ears, Eli couldn’t help but feel giddy inside. Every single moment they spent together, Eli wished would never end. Because every time they're with each other, Eli felt all warm and fuzzy. It was almost like….

 

Almost like they were _soulmates._

 

But no, Eli thought. She didn’t believe in soulmates. She didn’t want to feel constricted by that _“unchangeable destiny.”_

 

Eli glanced at her left ring finger. Now that she’s older, she could clearly see the red string tied to it. She traced it with her right thumb and tried to follow her gaze to the end of the string… but of course, she wasn’t able to. It was one of the _tricks_ of the string. You couldn’t follow it to the end to find your soulmate, because it would gradually fade into the distance. The only truly visible part of it was the one on your finger.

 

_What if Nozomi was her soulmate?_

 

It wouldn’t be hard to find out. They just had to let their strings touch. It would only take a second.

 

_What if she’s not?_

Eli wouldn’t be able to stand seeing Nozomi leave her. She knew that the purple-haired strongly believed in destiny. She knew that Nozomi often relied everything to fate. She would always consult her cards whenever she was conflicted.

Eli knew that, so she made sure their fingers wouldn’t ever touch. She’d always keep her distance. Sometimes, Nozomi noticed it, but she would always shrug it off.

 

Nozomi… Eli knew she believed in soulmates.

 

That was why Eli was rendered speechless when suddenly, Nozomi confessed her love to Eli.

 

It was sometime after their graduation. It had been about four years since they met each other. Eli visited Nozomi’s apartment for an afternoon hangout.

She’d fallen asleep then, while they were watching some romance-comedy movie. When she woke up, she saw green eyes staring right at hers. Her own orbs widened - in surprise, in embarrassment.

 

And then, suddenly,

 

her world came into a halt when she felt soft lips press against her own.

 

But it left as quickly as it came.

 

“I’m sorry!” she heard Nozomi utter.

Nozomi was about to stand up when Eli caught her wrist and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

“Elichi? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-”

Eli cut her off with a shush. “You don’t have to… be sorry.” And then, she buried her face in Nozomi’s tresses.

Nozomi gripped Eli’s shirt and said, “I love you. I love you so much Elichi.” Her voice was still angelic as ever, full of emotions, full of love.

Eli’s embrace slightly loosened before tightening again. “I…” she paused, still overwhelmed by the confession, “I love you, Nozomi. I’ve always… always loved you…” She wasn’t sure why, but she felt tears escape her own eyes.

Nozomi pulled back a little to look at her. Her eyes conveyed a lot of feelings. She slowly leaned in for another kiss, but Eli suddenly looked away.

“Elichi?” Nozomi called. Her eyes wore a hurt look and Eli didn’t want to dare seeing it.

“I’m not…” Eli mumbled. Tears were threatening to fall again, and she gritted her teeth.

“You’re not..? You’re not what?” Nozomi asked.

“Your soulmate. I’m not your soulmate, Nozomi,” Eli answered, “we can’t be together.” She withdrew her arms, but Nozomi was quick enough to hold them.

“We don’t know that yet, Elichi. We haven’t tried linking our strings,” Nozomi reasoned. She raised her left hand to take Eli’s but the blonde whipped it away.

“No!” she exclaimed. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to know. I told you before, didn’t I? I don’t want someone to feel obliged to be with me just because of a piece of string. Nozomi, I don’t want you to love me just because destiny told you so…” A single drop of tear fell from her eye, and then another, and another… until she was crying in Nozomi’s arms.

Nozomi rubbed Eli’s back and whispered, “but I already love you without knowing…”

“I don’t... believe in destiny, but you do,” Eli said between sobs and hiccups. “What if… what if we find out we’re not soulmates? You’ll leave me for sure! What if you find your true one? You’ll leave me, Nozomi, you’ll leave me!”

“Eli,” said Nozomi. Eli flinched. It was the first time Nozomi called her by her name. “Listen… I _do_ believe in fate. It was by fate that we met, after all; at least for me. But the fact that I loved you, that I love you, even without knowing if we’re destined to be together… just proves how much you mean to me. And if it so happens that we’re not, I promise you Eli, that I won’t leave you. Deciding to pursue my love for you was a very big step for me… I didn’t want to charge ahead with uncertainties. But I decided to gamble… for you… for us.”

Eli took in every word Nozomi had spoken, but still asked, “did you ask your cards about loving me?”

Nozomi gave a firm “no.” She cupped Eli’s face and said, “I don’t want to ask them. I want to love you just because I do. I want to love you for being Eli Ayase - my best friend, my family.”

Eli finally gave in, and this time, she was the one to lean in to meet Nozomi’s lips.

“I love you, Nozomi.”

 

Ever since then, they agreed not to check if they’re soulmates or not. They would love each other for who they were. They went on dates, they kissed, they held hands, but they made sure not to link their strings. Nozomi promised not to consult her cards for their relationship either. They believed in different things, but they compromised, all for their love.

 

They were happy with each other. They truly were.

 

Until there was a point that Eli realized they’re somehow drifting away from each other.

 

But there wasn’t really wrong with any of them. Their love for each other was still as strong as ever. They leaned on each other. They talked. There was no problem with them at all.

 

It’s just that… somehow, somehow…

 

 _Fate_ won’t let them be together.

 

When they go out for an outdoor date, it would suddenly start raining hard. Their work schedule always wouldn’t match up. Eli would slip and have her face all muddy on her way to Nozomi’s apartment. Their phone calls wouldn’t connect. The stuffed toy Eli gave to Nozomi as a gift was ripped to pieces when somehow, it fell from her balcony and a wild dog caught it.

 

It’s like they were slowly being pulled apart.

 

Eli didn’t want to believe in destiny, she didn’t. But how could they explain all these things? She knew that Nozomi was thinking of this as a work of fate.

 

Eli was thinking about it all when she remembered her grandmother’s words.

 

The solution to their problem.

 

_“You can always cut your string, and then you won’t have to be tied up by fate…”_

That’s it.

 

She scolded herself. Why did she only remember that _now_? How stupid. Nozomi didn’t mention that either. Maybe she didn’t know? Or was it because they agreed not to talk about it at all?

 

Eli was about to go to Nozomi’s apartment then. She called her to say she was coming, and they happily conversed. She didn’t mention the solution though. She figured she would tell her when she arrived.

 

Though being excited, she quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and positioned it to cut the string.

 

She breathed deeply, smiling to herself as she counted.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

_Snap!_

 

Eli watched as the string changed color from red to black, before fading away completely.

 

Then suddenly, she felt a warm sensation inside her.

 

But the next second, she felt a chill run up her spine.

 

She shrugged it off and smiled yet again.

 

_‘I’m free.’_

The walk to Nozomi’s apartment seemed longer than usual, and Eli didn’t know why. Eli found it odd that it was somehow cold even though it was summer. She was fond of the cold so why was she almost shivering? She also felt a little heavy inside.

 

She shook her head.

 

She was supposed to be happy now that she’s free.

 

When she arrived at Nozomi’s doorstep, she knocked on the door. “Nozomi?”

 

But she was met with silence.

 

Another round of knocks and Nozomi still wasn’t answering. Eli raised an eyebrow in concern. There was no way Nozomi was out, she called her to tell that she’s coming over. Nozomi told her she would be waiting for her.

Eli took out her wallet from her pocket. Nozomi had given her a spare key so she could come in anytime. She just knocked out of respect and routine. She used the key to open the door.

Nozomi’s shoes were there, indicating that she’s home. The lights were all on too. Eli let herself in. “Nozomi?” she called again.

 

Silence.

 

Eli walked to the living room, and there Nozomi was, lying on the couch sideways, eyes closed. Eli let out a sigh of relief. _‘So she just fell asleep…’_

She approached her slowly, quietly, being careful not to wake her up. She stared at her with a fond smile. She looked so peaceful…

 

Almost too peaceful…

 

Eli lifted Nozomi’s head up to take a seat on the couch and placed it on her lap. She stroked Nozomi’s beautiful long hair with her left hand. “I love you, Nozomi…”

A minute of silence passed, and Eli realized Nozomi wasn’t stirring at all. She wasn’t moving, and she was _too_ quiet.

 

Panicked, she placed two fingers on Nozomi’s neck to check her pulse.

 

There was none.

 

Eli looked around, searching for who knows what until her sight landed on her left hand.

 

Eli’s eyes widened as it hit her.

 

_“You can always cut your string, and then you won’t have to be tied up by fate… But be careful, because the moment you cut your string, your soulmate dies.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any thoughts on this? Lovelots! <3
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter/Tumblr @eSerenityyyy :>
> 
> My sincere apologies if this made you uneasy in any way.


End file.
